mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Carlo Falcone
Carlo Falcone was the Don of the Falcone crime family. Carlo is a ruthless modernizer who sees the American Mafia as needing to break from its Sicilian traditions. Carlo and his underboss Eddie Scarpa are two of the most dangerous men in Empire Bay. History Background Born in Sicily in 1905, Carlo Falcone arrived in America in 1913 and quickly fell in with the Moretti family. He ran their bootlegging operation during Prohibition, working with Eddie Scarpa to run alcohol from Canada. Carlo secretly conspired with Frank Vinci to assassinate Tomaso Moretti in 1933, bringing the Vinci-Moretti War to an end and taking control of the Moretti family for himself. Carlo Falcone is known to be a great philanthropist in Empire Bay. He is also the owner of The Maltese Falcon. The Empire Bay Police Department refer to Falcone as "Little Humphrey" (because of his resemblance to actor Humphrey Bogart). The FBI is believed to be investigating him for fraud and tax evasion. Falcone is both a master of manipulation as well as the modernizer of the Mafia's structure, not hesitating to eliminate old structures. Falcone, who is also known as a generous benefactor, took over much of the construction costs of the Zavesky Observatory. Falcone is one who has no time for the Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognizes that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that the families need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Joe's Adventures Carlo is first seen at the end of Supermarket in the Empire Bay Construction Co. site with Eddie and Rocco, who is torturing someone for Carlo. He is then seen in the final mission Cathouse where he is in the Garden of Eden with Rocco, Eddie Scarpa, and Joe Barbaro. Carlo is shot in the shoulder during the mission by Rocco's men who are attempting to take over the family, Joe and Eddie kill Rocco and his men and Carlo recovers. Mafia II Vito Scaletta first meets Carlo in Balls and Beans, he gives Vito the order to kill Luca Gurino who he suspected of kidnapping Falcone's men, Harvey Beans, Tony Balls and Frankie the Mick. After Vito kills Luca he welcomes Vito and Joe into the Falcone family and personally gives them the ceremony for becoming a Made Man. He is later seen in Room Service where he asks Joe and Vito to assassinate Alberto Clemente and his top guys at a family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. They do so successfully, this makes the Falcone's the most powerful family in Empire Bay. Death On the orders from Leo Galante in chapter 15, Vito goes to Carlo's private observatory where a massive shootout ensues with Vito killing many of Carlo's personal guards until he finally reaches the Don himself. Here it is revealed Carlo made a deal with Joe Barbaro to kill Vito but at the last minute instead of shooting Vito, Joe decides to aid him, and along with Vito they kill Carlo's remaining guards. Eventually Carlo himself comes out wielding a Thompson 1928 attempting to kill the both of them, but Vito manages to shoot Carlo several times, critically injuring him. Vito then approaches the wounded Carlo, who attempts to crawl away, and begins to shoot him in the leg, the shoulder, the back, and then finishes off the Don with a final shot to the back of the head while Vito explains for the last 10 years all he did was killing, for his country, and family and whoever got in the way. But this kill was for himself. Falcone cursed him one last time before Vito fatally shot him in the head, who responded with "fucking prick". Family *Lauretta Ghiraldini (wife) *Lily Falcone (mother) *Tomas Falcone (father) *Xaviero Falcone (brother) *Anna Falcone (sister) Mission Appearances *Balls and Beans *Room Service *Per Aspera Ad Astra (Killed) *Supermarket *Cathouse Trivia *He seems to pride himself on his likeness to Humphrey Bogart, yet a lot of people seem to laugh at the fact. *The wine stocked at The Maltese Falcon is Carlo's favorite brand, as bartender Jack Olivero sometimes says when Vito buys wine there. *He owns a large mansion in Oyster Bay on Baker Lane. It can be partially seen from Marty's Apartment or you can follow the road to the main gate. *Carlo loves detective novels, which is one of the reasons The Maltese Falcon got its name. *He owns a glass manufacturing plant in Columbus, Ohio. *According to Eddie, Carlo loves astronomy, which explains why he owns the planetarium in Hillwood. Gallery Frankie Potts Files 57.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-031.png Carlo Falcone 1.png Carlo Falcone 2.jpg Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Boss Category:Death Category:Featured Articles Category:Mafia II Bosses